good_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Quimby
Chief Quimby is a character in Inspector Gadget. He is the police chief of Metro City and Gadget's boss. Routine Quimby works as the police chief of Metro City. He takes his job seriously and when he is hiding in an unlikely place or in disguise, gives Inspector Gadget an assignment, only for Gadget to get rid of it afterwards, and ends up exploding in Quimby's face. Personality Quimby is bitter and has a short temper, but means well as he gives Inspector Gadget many tasks to help with his missions. He can't stand Gadget because of him always throwing self-destructing messages at him. Near the end of an episode, Quimby always congratulates Gadget for completing an assignment, not knowing it is really Penny that did it, despite often being contacted by her. He usually says, "Why do I put up with him?" after being blown up. There are only two exceptions to this: "Gadget's Replacement," where Gadget gets replaced by a computer, and "Health Spa," where Gadget doesn't get an assignment in the first place, as Quimby quoted, "At last, an assignment that doesn't blow up in my face." Also, in an episode, when Inspector Gadget gives him a self-destructing note, he gets scared and tries to get it away from some pigeons he was feeding. And, as a result, it blew up in his face. In the 2015 CGI series, he retains much of his old personality though is more used to getting blown up by Gadget's self-destruct messages called missionballs that are small spheres that produce a holographic message before self-destructing though turning the sphere's hologram off apparently deactivates the self-destruct as it did not explode when Penny turns it off though Gadget and even Quimby himself seem to fail to notice or remember this though generally Quimby either is not in a position to do so or doesn't have time to deactivate it before it self-destructs. Even when he tries to avoid giving Gadget self-destruct messages or the device exploding, he usually ends up being blown up inadvertently by mishaps with Gadget's explosive arsenal or some other (sometimes less explosive) unpleasantness. At one point while disguised as a dog which he took seriously to the point he fetched the holographic sphere when Gadget threw it while trying to get Brain to play fetch only for Quimby to realize his mistake at the last minute. As Penny is an HQ agent-in-training, Quimby is more aware of her capabilities and at one point even calls her his favorite agent-in-training showing he has great hopes for her though is cautious sending her into the field alone without Gadget and continues to be somewhat ignorant of her contributions to Gadget's success albeit less than before. Appearance Quimby has light brown hair (though balding) and mustache. He wears a light blue police uniform with dark blue overalls. In the 2015 cartoon, he has a gold jacket on top of his uniform and unlike his original cartoon appearance, seems to have replaced his pipe with glasses. Trivia * Quimby almost never wears his police hat. * Quimby's first name has never been revealed. ** The 1999 film mentioned his name being Frank, but this was not depicted in any of the series. * There is a theory that Chief Quimby is actually Dr. Claw. Several clues suggest this, particularly in the end credits of the original animated series, where Quimby is shown talking to Gadget, and Dr. Claw's voice-over shout's "I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!" implying that Quimby is the one saying this. Gallery *See Chief Quimby/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Characters with brown hair